The Bladewolf and the Goddess of Love
by Bladewolf101
Summary: George Edwards decided to go to a bar in New York one night for a drink to take his mind off things, but he wasn't expecting to meet and have sex with a woman who was literally a Goddess. The Goddess of Love to be exact...Aphrodite. Rated M for sex. One-shot. Has no connection to anything except that it's in the PJO world. OC/Aphrodite.


**This is not a story or anything, this is just a One-Shot that has ZERO connections to anything else I post. Also, some characters may be OOC whenever I do a One-shot but it's not a full on story or shit like that. It's just a smut one-shot. I'll admit I was inspired by the Naruto/Fairy Tail One-shot series and the Icha Icha Naruto/HOTD One-shot series.**

**Now this is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians One-shot where the OC meets Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, in a bar, a couple of drinks !after and...well, the Rated M for smut should spell it out for you. Now Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, lust, sex, and a lot of other domains so if her personality acts a little slutty...well, her domains speak for themselves and she has slept with thousands of men in her life so...yeah.**

**Now there will be other one-shots like this if this one does well.**

* * *

A young man at 25 years old walked into a bar with his hands in his coat pockets. He had short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, white skin, an average, athletic build. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, dark brown boots, a grey tanktop, and black fingerless gloves. His name was George Edwards and he was here for a drink.

He walked up to the bar and took a seat on a stool a fee stools away from a beautiful woman who was getting gazes of lust and envy from men and women alike. He nodded at the bartender. "Whisky, please."

The bartender nodded. "Coming up." He walked away to go get the customer his drink.

George looked down at the bar and played with a penny somebody had left here. His thoughts went to many things that ran through his mind. You see, George wasn't a normal human. He was human but what was different about him is he had powers. Powers like those superheroes from the comics kids read and the movies they watch. George was no hero or anything like that, superheroes were fictional and made up. This was real life so he didn't know how a human with great power and strength would be seen to everyone, hated like those mutants in the _X-Men _comics or loved like _The Avengers, Batman, the Justice League, _etcetera...

His thoughts also went to his older brother, Daryl, who also was born with powers similar to George's but he used them for his own selfish means. Guess there had to be a good and bad between two had powers like what George has.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A melodious voice asked to his right and he looked to see the beautiful woman at the end looking at him with a beautiful smile as the bartender placed George's whiskey in front of him. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, long scarlet red hair flowing down to her back, amethyst purple eyes looking at him with a mix of interest, amusement, curiosity and...lust. She was dressed in a dark red strapless dress that went mid-thigh and shoed off her amazing E-Cup cleavage and showcased her long, toned legs that had pink heels on the end.

To put it short: this woman was drop dead hot.

_"Christ, she has a body that puts supermodels to shame." _George thought to himself as he spinned the penny around a little before looking at the woman again. "Pun intended?"

She laughed, a beautiful laugh that wasn't made on this Earth. "Indeed, handsome." She got off her seat with her drink in hand and sashayed her way to the stool next to him, her hips swaying seductively before she sat down slowly and teasingly, crossing her legs as she leans her back against the bar. "So, what brings a handsome man like you to a bar like this in the Big Apple?"

George smiled a little. "Needed a drink after dealing with...family problems." He said carefully as he sipped his whiskey. Could you even call his issues with his brother a family problem? His parents were dead and they had no other relatives so if anything it was a sibling spat.

"What kind of family problem?' The woman asked with intrigue as she sipped her wine.

"Sibling spat." George answered.

The woman chuckled with mirth. "Oh I know all about family problems. My...husband's father and two uncles argue almost every time they can for any reason."

"Yeah well, do they physically fight each other after the sibling tries to murder you?" George asked in a rather rude tone but he winced afterwards, his hatred for his brother was going into his words. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And to be Frankly, they always threatens each other with violence but another family member calms them down." The woman said before extending her hand out. "Dite."

George raised an eyebrow. "What, like the Greek Goddess Aphrodite?"

Dite laughed. "My parents were...fond of Greek Mythology. What about you, handsome? Know any mythology?"

George smiled. "A lot. I've read Greek, Norse, and Egyptian Mythology. Greek would be my more interested mythology. It does have a lot of myths and characters that have been featured in movies and books like Disney's Hercules and Clash of the Titans. That reminds me, I need to go see that remake coming out this year with Loam Neeson as Zeus."

Dite laughed and patted his arm. "I like you, so interesting."

"Nothing interesting about me, love, I'm just a normal guy trying to get by in the world." George said as he took a large gulp of his whisky. One of his powers was a Healing Factor which doesn't really let him get drunk unless he drinks about 100 bottles, that time he did inLA a few years ago was a fun night even if he did wake up next to a naked woman.

"I see. What about your family, aside from your brother, what are they like?" Dite asked with interest in her tone.

George scoffed. "Don't have any other family member except my brother. My..._father, _" He spat the word out with such hatred and venom that it startled Dite who now had a frown. "murdered my mother when I was 8 years old and my brother was 12. I watched him take a knife and stab her in his drunken rage. My brother and I ran from home that night but we got separated and haven't seen each other until I turned 18 and he was 22 but now he wanted to kill me."

Dite was silent as she watched him gulp the rest of his whiskey down. "That's.. Horrible." She eventually said.

George shrugged. "My bastard father was also a drunk even before my brother and I were born. When I was 15, I went back to where he stayed but when I got there I saw he had a couple of women in his bed." He scoffed as he clenched a fist, remembering that night well. "I didn't hesitate in beating him to a bloody pulp in revenge for killing my mother. He's still in hospital drinking and eating out of a straw."

His fist shook as the memory flashed in his mind until Dite placed her hand on his and his anger faded away like the sea washing away dirt and rocks. He looked at her as she slowly rubbed his hand, a chill going down his spine but it was the good kind. Dite stood and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

"You're tense." She whispered seductively in his ear, pressing her breasts into his back. "Why don't we find somewhere and you can let me _relive _you of the tension?"

* * *

***LEMON AHEAD***

George and Dite burst into the women's restroom, both hungrily kissing one another as their hands grabbed any part of the other's body. They ended up in one of the cubicles and Dite locked the door.

"Damn, you are aggressive." George mumbled against her lips as she pushed him onto the toilet seat and began undoing his belt. "Are you sure we should be doing this, Dite?"

"Call me Aphrodite. That's my full name." The now named Aphrodite winked as she pulled his jeans down then his underwear and allowed his hard erection free. "Mmm, momma likes." She licked the whole side of it and stared into his eyes as she did so. "And to answer your question, better than having to wait for a taxi and end up in the busy roads of New York."

"T-true!" George's breathed hitched as Aphrodite licked the tip of his cock. "A-And Aphrodite? D-D-Did your parents love, Jesus woman, Greek mythology that much or...?"

"Am I the Goddess herself?" Aphrodite laughed as she pumped his cock. "The last one, Honey. Greek Mythology is real and you are getting a blowjob from the Goddess of Love herself." She took his cock back into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, even deepthroating him and gagging in pleasure before she pulped away, a string of saliva connecting from her lips to the tip of his cock.

"Okay, so, if you really are Aphrodite herself... I'm not gonna have Area coming after me am I?" George asked a little nervously. Whioe he had deduced his superhuman strength was like Superman's, he wasn't going to mention a character from DBZ, he didn't know if he can take on a God, especially the God of War. Though this woman could be lying, but why would she lie about being the Greek Goddess of Love?

Aphrodite smirked before snapping her fingers and all of George's clothing disappeared which made his eyes widen and his jaw drop in shock. "Believe me now?" She asked and he dumbly nodded, too shocked to even speak. "As for Ares...well, I like you enough to make sure you aren't butchered by him. So don't worry, I'll deal with him. Now sit back and enjoy the show."

Aphrodite stood before slowly and seductively took her dress off, making sure to bens over and shake her well toned rear at him that he gazed lustfully at. Once her dress was done, she pulled her lacy red thong off and and ran a hand over her rear before delivering a smack to it.

"You want this?~" She asked with a seductive purr and George slowly nodded. "Well then you're getting it." She turned to face him and he got a good view of her large bouncing breasts, thick hips and inner thighs, and her pussy that looked so inviting.

"Dear God, or Gods in this case, you're so beautiful." George whispered as she straddled him and grinded against him with a grin that turned into a soft smile as she caressed her cheek and ran a hand through his hair, noting it was soft and nicely done.

"I know." She said before kissing him while the hand that was caressing his cheek reached down to his cock and aligned it with her pussy. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes before impaling herself on his cock, letting put a loud moan as she felt George's cock reach places only a small few men and toys have reached, by Olympus he was even bigger than Ares. "Oh fuck...so big..."

"I shouldn't be surprised you aren't a virgin." George grunted as she rolled her hips around clockwise before going forwards and backwards.

"Shh, my dear, enjoy our night." Aphrodite said before raising her hips then dropped them, letting out a moan as her inner walls massaged his cock. She gripped his shoulders as she began bouncing up and down his cock in a pattern, moaning shamelessly like a slut. Considering who she was and how many she's had see with, that was probably one of the words used to describe her but Aphrodite probably didn't care.

Aphrodite connected their lips together again as his hands grabbed her hips and held her up before he began thrusting upwards into her tight pussy as best he can on a toilet seat. Aphrodite moaned loudly, seemingly not caring if anyone heard when they come in. George buried his face in between her large E-Cup breasts and took a nipple in his mouth, licking the bub and sucking on her tit.

"Fuck..." Aphrodite moaned as she pushed his face in deeper to her breasts as if wanting them to devour his whole head. George then suddenly stood up, causing Aphrodite to wrap her legs around his waist as he placed her against the cubicle wall and thrusted into her more faster and harder. "By Olympus, you're so fucking good at this!"

"That's... An...ego...boost!" George grunted between thrusts as Aphrodite kept her arms tightly locked around the back of his neck and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist like a Python wrapping around it's prey. She closed her eyes as she felt his cock pund it's way into her womb.

They kept this up for another 30 minutes before George felt himself about to climax. "I'm gonna cum!" He grunted.

"Inside!" Aphrodite moaned, her legs tight around his waist to stop him from pulling out.

Grunting, he gave one final hard thrust and came inside Aphrodite, sending his seed deep into her womb. Aphrodite moaned in pleasure as she closed her eyes and held him close until he eventually stopped and both looked at each other, Aphrodite still had lust shining in her eyes.

"Want to go again in your bed this time?" Aphrodite asked seductively.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" George asked with a small laugh.

"Nope!" Aphrodite said before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

_**A few years later**_

Aphrodite sighed in content as she watched two children from her porch run about, two girls. One had long black hair and chocolate eye, the other had red hair and brown eyes. These girls were Anne and Sarah Edwards, daughters of George and Aphrodite.

After the night they had sex, Aphrodite visited whenever she could without being detected as Olympus was closed at the time due to Zeus hoping Gaia, the Earth and mother of Giants, would fall back into slumber. After the 7 Heroes defeated her, Aphrodite had actually developed feelings for George over the time she had been with him and wanted to be with him forever. He had a healing factor so he would never die due to the effects of time. So she ended things with Ares, divorced Hephaestus, and married George before finding out she was pregnant with twins.

When the Olympians found out about George and the fact he had powers and wasn't a Demigod, they were suspicious, actually Zeus was suspicious, Ares wanted to kill him, the other Olympians didn't mind him. Apollo and Hermes occasionally wanted s guy's night out to places like a bar or a strip club, but Aphrodite forbade her husband from going to the latter, she wanted him all to herself and didn't even offer another woman to join like she had done in the past.

"Reminiscing again?" She looked to see her husband sitting beside her and smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, both watching their five-year old daughters running about.

"Just about how we met and the times afterwards." Aphrodite leaned up to kiss him on the lips, enjoying where her life was. She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world...

* * *

**And that's the end of this One-shot. It has connection to anything whatsoever, it's just a One-shot about Aphrodite having sex with a man she ends up falling in love with and marries. It's Fanfiction so I decided to go with it.**

**Also, Aphrodite's appearance and actor is the story cover picture but with red hair and purple eyes. It's basically Aphrodite's appearance in that SMITE game or whatever it's called.**


End file.
